d r a b b l e s
by c a n d y . h e l l
Summary: Drabbles revolving around the intricate relationship between Amu & Ikuto. Rated M for future sexual references & teenage talk.
1. loved it all

**Description: drabbles revolving around the intricate relationship between Amu & Ikuto**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: PG -M**

**A\N: Please enjoy :)**

**Loved it all.**

She tasted sweet. Not a candy sweet but a different kind of sweet. An intoxicating taste that left him craving for more. She was soft and warm. She fit perfectly in his arms

Her cheeks where flushed from embarrassment. He liked that. That rosy colored skin, it made her look like an angel. He loved the way she had to stand on the tips of her feet just to reach up and kiss him. He loved all of it.

She was young. She was far too young for him.

Yet, he loved every part of this relationship.

The thrill it gave him. The times he would harshly push her up against the hard brick walls of the street alleys and claim her soft lips. The way she left out an angered whimper, after being caught of guard.

He loved all of it and it made him feel powerful.

He loved it all.


	2. the day

****

**Description: drabbles revolving around the intricate relationship between Amu & Ikuto**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: PG -M**

**A\N: Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Day**

She knew this day would come. The day when he would have to leave her side. She feared this day. Soft gold eyes filled with tears was thought came rushing in all too fast.

She might have had her moments with him, either arguing or sharing unforgettable moments, but still…she wanted to run up to him and hit him. Pound at his chest, scream…

So as he stood a few feet away from her, she watched his retreating back. Her knuckles tightening in anger, tears threatening to fall but all she could do was stand there. She held back her emotions for as much as she could.

He walked. She bit her lip.

Her whole body shook. He walked. Disappearing into the darkness of the rainy night.

And then

He disappeared

Eyes wide, knees buckled, she stared as knees hit wet concrete. Tears fell, blending into the raindrops on her cheeks

Rain fell hard that day.


	3. first

**Description: drabbles revolving around the intricate relationship between Amu & Ikuto**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: PG -M**

**A\N: this chapter might not make sense, so I apologize in advance!**

* * *

**First**

She often found herself embarrassed when her female classmates talked about boys. From fist crushes, kisses, to dates.

She would sit there intently listening, when they would ask her things like what would her perfect guy be like she would blush and nervously excuse herself from the conversation, other times she would put on her cool façade and say that there where other things more important than boys. This of coarse would be false since she wanted to talk about these things too, but being Hinamori Amu; the 'cool and spicy girl' was hard.

One day on her 3rd week of being a middle schooler while walking home she passed a group of high school girls lounging outside the ice cream shop that where in what seemed like a deep conversation.

She walked right by them enough to hear them say:

"Reina-sempai told me that she overhead Tsukiyomi-kun telling Ishimura-san that he had a girlfriend!"

The girls gasped "No way!" one of them said.

A short redhead licked her ice cream, "clearly, I mean look at him, does he look like he doesn't have a girl friend?"

Amu slowed down a bit. _A girlfriend?..._ thought the rosette.

"b-b-but!" one girl sputtered. The other girls whispered amongst themselves.

"From what I've heard, Tsukiyomi-kun was hanging around a female elementary student a few weeks ago" the same redhead spoke again.

"What? He's into little girls?"

"Oh wow….wow!" one shocked voice said.

Amu had now stopped walking. _Are…are they talking about me?! _She mentally shouted. It might be her. I mean she was around him a few weeks ago…but then again…but the...well she **was** in elementary school those few weeks ago…

Her eyes were wide. _Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Girlfriend?_ The same word was repeated over and over on her mind.

"Girlfriend huh?..." the whisper came out from her. One of the girls heard her and turned to look at her. Her friends stopped what they where doing and looked at their friend who was facing a different direction.

"Come to think of it, I also heard the girl had pink-", the redhead raised a fine brow

"hair." She finished.

Amu smirked. "That…" she started, the girls watched her backside.

"Huh?" the girls where confused. The redhead's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hey y-"she started before being abruptly cut off.

"MORON!" screeched the pink haired girl and she took of running. The girls blinked rapidly before looking at each other.

Silence.

"What, what was that?" one of them said.

"I don't know, how weird!, was that the girl? Was that Ikuto-kun's girlfriend?", they where now whispering furiously amongst themselves.

"Do you think that was her Shiroi-chan?" a girl with long brown curly hair asked the redhead. Shiroi turn around to face the girl, arms crossed with her ice-cream at hand. She had a serious look on her face. The girls now had their attention on her.

"I don't know." She said right as licked her coffee ice-cream. Then she turned to leave, the girls stumbling right behind her. _I don't know_, she smirked licking her ice-cream again.

A few streets away, Amu ran home, her face beet red, she was angry. Shee smirked, oh was Ikuto going to regret saying she was his girlfriend.

On a tree on a empty park a blue haired teen sneezed.


	4. sadistic

****

**Description: He was a sadictic man.**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: M for violence**

**A\N: WARNING, DARK IKUTO.**

**Sadistic**

Why, please tell me why. Am I wrong in enjoying this? All the cruel things he does to me, so harsh and sick that they are against anyone's thinking?

"W-w-why?", I choked a gasp as the tightening on my neck became worse.

I tried to see his face but it was blurry because of my tears that where blocking my sight. It was so painful; the tightening on my neck became more painful as I struggled to breathe.

The dark colors around him came closer. He said one word

"Because-"I flinched as I felt something warm run across my cheek.

"You have to be punished" I shut my eyes and hot tears fell from them, I couldn't breathe my head was pounding. I could hear his low chuckle. My hands where at his arms gripping them so hard my hands hurt, and so suddenly I found myself pounding my hands into any part of him that I could, so hard it would hurt him, I scratched and hit, the tears fell longer and faster. He only laughed and let go. I gagged and took in a large gulp of air, it was so painful, I felt as though my throat was on fire, I gasped, I felt like a guppy fresh out the water trying to breathe.

The tears wouldn't stop and I sobbed on the floor. He stood there. Watching. I could feel him, smirking, mentally laughing at me. Why? What did I do to deserve his wrath?

Suddenly he was at my eye level, crouching down, I looked away trying to control my crying and breathing. My head was snapped to face him as he grabbed me by the chin, my eyes shut automatically and my breathing accelerated. _Not again _

"…look at me" he gripped my chin roughly as I slowly obeyed so I could avoid anything happening to me again.

And it happened again, he kissed me roughly on the lips, he crushed his warm lips against mine as all I could do was try not to cry again. I was so scared. I knew I was trembling or he wouldn't have stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"Scared?"

I was about to turn away when I felt a sharp pain on my lip. My eyes stung and filled with tears as he pulled away from me. He stood up and walked away so casually without looking back. I sat there trembling and wide eyed as I watched his retreating form. I felt something down my chin; I looked down and brought up my fingers to my chin.

Blood.

The bright red liquid stuck to my fingers.

I don't know how long I sat there crying for. It felt like infinity, but just then the school bell rang; I wiped my eyes and nose and slowly stood up, grabbed my scattered books and bag and slowly walked away. I heard a small noise, my head snapped to the noise and there he was.

**I ran.**


	5. tutoring sessions

****

**Description: This always happened, always.**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: T**

**A\N: FLUFF.**

* * *

**Tutoring sessions**

She was crying now.

She couldn't help it, he just kept at it. Her body shook and she balled into a fetal position, her legs thrashed around. He was at it again, he always did this unexpectedly. He sure found this amusing she however did not, she hated it when people came out of nowhere and did these types of things without warning.

Ikuto's finger where at her waist and she was trying to pry them off, but he kept a firm grip on her.

She really didn't know what to do anymore, these emotions where too much to handle.

To cry or laugh?

She was laughing and crying, begging for him to stop; he only laughed and spoke in his husky tone.

"No, it's playtime Amu-chan." She stopped laughing and looked up at him. Her cheeks a bright pink color. She looked lovely. He smirked and kissed her dead on. Her head moved back at bit from the surprise but did not break the sweet kiss. The hands that where at her waist had now circled around her, pulling her closer. Her hands snaking up to his neck and doing the same to him.

They shared kisses like this often where no one could see, precious moments for them.

She pulled him closer, her pink lips opening for him, he complied, snaking his tongue into her sweet cavern. Her cheeks where double it's earlier color and he liked it. They kissed for a bit longer before puling apart when a knock on her room was heard. He rolled to his side on her bed; she sat up pressing down on her shirt trying to get rid of the wrinkles.

"Y-Yes?" the rosette called out.

"Amu-chan, I heard laughter! You two better be studying or I'll find another tutor for you!" Amu's mother scolded from the other side of the door. Ikuto smirked.

"We are mama! Something funny just cam up that's why!" amu huffed. Ikuto folded his arms under her head and looked her way. _Liar~_

"Ehh~, well! You better be doing just that Amu-chan, I'll bring up some drinks!" and with that her foot steps where heard heading down stairs.

Amu turned sharply at Ikuto, who raised a brow.

She pointed at him accusingly "You!" she began.

"I'm supposed to be _learning_ and you tutoring me! Not having a _make out_ session Ikuto!" she hissed. He chuckled, she looked taken back, her face slowly taking form into a confused look.

"What's-!" she was cut off as he pulled her down and began his tickling assault once more.

This always happened, **always**.


	6. when she

**Description: drabbles revolving around the intricate relationship between Amu & Ikuto**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: PG **

**A\N: Please enjoy :)**

* * *

When Hinamori Amu had first met him she thought and still thinks he was a pervert.

He was a flirt.

When she was in elementary school he had confessed that he loved her.

She was taken back and ignored it.

When she had turned into Amulet Fortune he saved her and told her that it was his time to save her.

He did just that.

When she had entered middle school he secretly came by and congratulated her. He had embraced her hard to which she swatted him away embarrassed.

When his college entrance ceremony came around she attended and congratulated him

After that their meetings suddenly stopped.

When she hit the 8th grade the city held a city wide school trip. Every school near hers attended this trip to the farms and fields. She met him on the trip and by now he was a college sophomore.

She had accidentally walked in on him and his girlfriend making out in the kitchen during night time. That had shaken her a bit, that being the first time they had met in a long time.

The trip had ended and school started again.

When she entered high school she and Tadase gave dating seriously a try.

When she was in her last year of high school she and Tadase had put had put their relationship a stop. They where better off as friends.

When she got her first part-time job at the convenience store she met him again. She was shocked, but somewhat relived to see that he was still around. He was wearing a suit that day.

They talked a bit and decided to meet again to catch up. She was surprised to find out that he decided to work as a music teacher at his old college; she had called him a pervert and said he was just doing it for the girls. He had laughed it off.

They met a bit more frequently after that.

When she was a senior in high school she started dating the much older Ikuto. At first she was shy about it but gradually eased out.

When she graduated high school he had come by and congratulated her. He took her to dinner that night. The waitress had accidentally called Amu Ikuto's little sister and got her a bit mad.

When she was 19 and a freshman at college Ikuto took over Easter after his step-father had passed away.

After 5 years of dating, he had proposed. She was 22 and she was 29. She was so shocked that she had accidentally pushed him into the fountain in the park where he had proposed.

On her weeding day her father burst in the room crying and telling her how much he loved her much like he did when she and Ikuto started dating. She tried to push him out the room saying that he wasn't supposed to see her yet.

Their first night together was awkward yet romantic.

The first time she got drunk was during their honey moon, she had been acting crazy and Ikuto laughed through it all as she sang drunkenly.

When she found out she was pregnant she cried all day. She was scared and happy. When she told him he had dropped the knife he was cutting up fruits with on the floor, he silently walked over to her and embraced her tightly, she cried more that day.

She was heavily pregnant with twins when she was walking to meet her friends; he laughed at her and told her she wobbled she smacked him in the arm and scolded him.

During her baby shower her mom cried and her little sister now 14 tried to console her mother. Kukai and Yaya; then recently married had given her many baby toys. Rima had flown in from a trip to France to attend the party and came by with many expensive baby clothes to which Amu refused because of their expensiveness but in the end took. Tadase and Nagehiko stopped by; both worked at the same company and came together. Tadase had provided the elaborate cake and Nagehiko had bought the babies matching bracelets for later in life; Amu again tried to refuse the gifts but didn't work. Amu's father was running around drunk singing with Yaya.

They day she gave birth she had been in so much pain; not used to the new experience that is. Ikuto had been in her hospital room, when she woke from her sleep she awoke to her husband standing in the far corner of the room with her two baby twins in the small hospital cradle. He was looking after them.

She looked at them for the first time and a huge grin was splattered on her face with tears welling up. Her two small babies lay asleep huddle next to each other. The little girl in the wrapped bundle of hospital blankets was sleeping peacefully; her dark violet strands of hair poking out from her little hospital hoodie. She looked at her son who shocked her when she saw him staring up at her with shocking gold eyes. He blinked and a small baby-ish smile appeared on the infants face. Ikuto stood behind her, arms wrapped around her with his head resting on her shoulder.

She smiled and turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his hair. He hugged her closer and kissed her cheek.

When Tsukiyomi H. Amu was a mother she cried and laughed with her husband at the precious gift they had just been presented with.

* * *

Amu woke to a screaming headache. The fight with Easter was pretty rough; she had been flung to the wall and knocked out. She was groggy and voices called out her name.

"Amu, Amu, Amu"

She coughed hard and opened her eyes she could feel she was in someone's arms. She looked around; her vision blurry. The first thing she saw was the face of Ikuto. She was taken back and looked around frantically. Finally remembering everything that had just happened.

The fight.

Fingers came up to wipe her eyes. She blinked rapidly.

"You where crying" he told her.

She looked up at Ikuto with wide eyes. Ikuto….Ikuto.

That's right; he had sworn to protect her during the fight.-Wait, crying?

"w-wh..crying…?" she slowly brought her fingers to her eyes and felt the moisture. What?- In a flash everything came to her. The dream, the realistic dream she had just had. He looked down at her, her bright gold eyes where open wide.

"Amu?"

She looked down at her hands. The golden band she had seen in her dream was gone. What? What was going on? Was that real? What she had just experience real? Was it really a dream? But… it seemed so real. Her vision suddenly got blurry. Was everything she experienced not real? Everything that had happened seemed to perfect and peacefull-

"Amu."

She looked up to the face in front of her. The familiar face from where the words of love had came from just a few days earlier. The welcoming and warm face of Ikuto.

She leaped forward from his arms and hugged him. He was taken back and fell backwards with her. Her small arms held on to him from the neck tightly. She was shaking and crying. His arms slowly came up and embraced her tiny form. He could smell her scent. The sweet scent that was Amu.

"Gomen ne." He turned his head to the side to try and look at her.

"Gomen ne." she repeated and held him tighter. He stared at her for a while. He slowly smiled and held her close.

"What for?" he smirked. Her muffled reply came next.

"Just....gomen." he patted her lightly and smiled.

"Ah." Came his reply, she held him tighter and so did he.

This sure wasn't expected from the fight.


	7. little blue book

**Description: drabbles revolving around the intricate relationship between Amu & Ikuto**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: PG -M**

**A\N: Please enjoy :)**

* * *

I slammed the door shut to my empty room.

I was breathing hard and I could hear my mom calling me. My hands where sweaty and shaking.

I ran to my drawer, harshly opening the drawers and rummaged furiously through my things as a tried to find my object of my crazy frenzy.

"Where are y-you…" I gasped and threw things over me onto the floor. I opened and shut drawers throwing things out.. I was getting desperate now.

"Wher-AHH!" I screamed as my frustrating grew. Where was the dumb little book!

I spotted blue under piled of papers on my top drawer, the blue and gold rimmed book looked at me. I glared at it and quickly snatched it and ran to my bed. I looked around and found a pen on my night stand and pulled the purple top off with my teeth as my hands fumbled with the little blue book.

It was getting hot.

I got the pen with one hand as the other tried to open the stupid lock on the book. God why does this have to happen now of all times?! I slip the bright purple and hot pink pen in between my teeth and struggle with the lock on the book

Click.

Finally!! I was shaking so bad that the pen fell from my mouth as I tried to reach for it. I quickly retrieved it from the floor and snapped the book open and quickly jolted down today's date and three words in my big messy writing.

2009/12/13

IKUTO KISSED ME!!!

* * *

Finally got around to writting :) Now that school is over I guess I can write more! Also thanks to all of those who have waited for me to update! I'll try to update a bit more frequently now :D


	8. good night

**Description: drabbles revolving around the intricate relationship between Amu & Ikuto**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: G**

**A\N: Please enjoy :)**

* * *

His arms had a strong grip around me.

I felt safe. I slowly let my droopy eyes close as I slowly eased into his embrace. He smelled delightful. My hands gripped onto the back of his shirt for comfort. My face found itself wedged in between his neck.

_So warm._

He chuckled. "Pervert."

I grumbled and snuggled closer to the young handsome man that held me in his protective arms.

"baka..." I whispered. At this point there was surprisingly no blush that usually crept onto me. Now at this moment I didn't care. I was comfortable where I was and nothing could change it.

Ikuto's heart beat was steady. The thumping of his beating heart was comforting.

BUMP. BUMP. BUMP.

Everything around me was slowly drowning into silence as I was taken over by sleep. As I was swept into deep slumber I felt his warm long fingers brush my pink locks from my face and warm lips come in contact with me hot skin.

The last thing I heard before I completely knocked out was his deep chuckles erupt from him.

"Good night sleepy." The midnight blue haired young man whispered to the young teen in his arms and he pulled the cream colored blanket over them as they sat outside her balcony in the falling snow.


	9. Sick Obsession

**Description: drabbles revolving around the intricate relationship between Amu & Ikuto**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: M**

**A\N: Sorry if there is bad grAmmar, it's 3:20 am and I'm about to pass out lol. Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

She called it a **sick obsession**.

He called it **fun**.

She **resisted** the first few times.

He **insisted.**

She **gave up**.

He was **amused**.

* * *

"W-what?" she asked from the corner of her eye; he was sitting on her desk chair. He positioned his arm to cradle his face more comfortably. She shifted awkwardly in her bed when his eyes lazily traveled all over body. She looked down at her hands, completely forgetting about her magazine.

She shivered, still feeling his hard gaze one her. She bit her lip; knowing exactly what he wanted from her.

This had been happening for almost two months now; when he would climb through her balcony and window and with his stare telling her what he wanted, she didn't have to ask. The looks he gave her gave it away.

She jumped when she felt the weight on the bed shift. Honey colored eyes slowly traveled to see the person sitting next to her.

Blue.

Gorgeous deep ocean gems stared back at her. She gulped.

He smirked and shrugged of his coat. It was winter now and it was always a hassle to take everything off since it was more clothing than usual.

She felt hot now, and she knew it wasn't the house temperature.

His weight shifted once more, this time directed at her direction. She closed her eyes and shivered when feeling his cold fingers trace her cheek and bottom lip.

She was gasping now.

His chassire smirk widened even more and moved in, claiming her pink lips.

She shivered once more _Here it goes…_

--

He eased her down onto the fluffy pink sheets; never breaking the kiss; his hot tongue gliding into her hot mouth and exploring her. She mewled.

_Heh…_

Her response was all he needed to move onto the main course. His big hands traveled down to her stomach area; sliding his cold hands into the warmth of her shirt. She dug her body into the mattress and shivered in retaliation from his cold hands. This only caused him to do more.

His left hand traveled up and down her stomach; casually groping at her sides, this only made her groan.

His mouth was now hungrily attacking hers, she only complied.

She parted her mouth even more and let his tongue play with hers.

A sloppy kiss.

She wriggled when with his right hand, skillfully took both her arms and pinned them over her head.

"I…Iku-" she gasped between their kiss. She watched his matured face, his eyes closed; enjoying his time. She arched her back when his hands made their way to her breasts. His cold fingers rolling over the taut nipples, making them harden instantly.

She shivered uncontrollably.

Ikuto still kissed her; his hands now roaming over her body from underneath her blouse. He enjoyed this too much. It seemed as though he did this every night and he loved it. He loved how her skin tasted, he loved her mewls; he loved every part of this.

He stopped. She looked up at him; confused. He took this time to take in her face; flushed with molten gold eyes hazed over; her chest rising and falling rather quickly.

He smiled, she was about to open her mouth when he attacked her once more. She moaned in surprise; her eyes fluttering closed. She moaned once more when his hands traveled to other places in her body.

He always did this. He would climb into her room pretending nothing was out of the ordinary and then a few minutes later they would end up in this situation every single time. They would kiss and he would torment her by always bonding her hands together. She would have liked to be freed once, but she never complained after things happened.

She enjoyed this too much to even open her mouth about it, but when she did, he would tease her about it. Too embarrassed to continue with the conversation, she would drop it, changing the subject.

She panted while looking down at him; his face plated on her stomach, just laying there as his left hands fingers tracing circles on her hot skin.

She squirmed and shuddered at the sensation of the chills that came over her.

She merely looked up at her; his face never moving. She panted and he only chuckled before quickly turning over and sensually stuck out his hot tongue to trace it over her whole stomach, once more she convulsed.

"nngg…"

Ikuto looked at her; eyes full of lust.

She knew what was to happen and flushed more than she already was and with a shy nod she beckoned him to continue.

"Ami-koi…" came his husky voice.

Her heart began to speed up..

He now loomed over her; his left hand still gripping onto both of hers, while his other now stripped her.

All she could do was watch with hazy eyes as he worked on her like he always did.

"S-si-sicko…" she stuttered.

He didn't bother looking at her as he continued his task at hand. He kept his attractive smirk, his dark navy blue hair covering his eyes. The twenty-nine year old laughed at her comment.

"Yes, this so happens to be my sick obsession of sorts" he tossed her lacy black and white polka dotted bra onto the floor.

Hinamori Amu huffed and squrimmed.

"Freak"

"And if I recall from experience, you-"he lowered his face; their noses touching. Her eyes snapped open in surprise at the sudden closeness.

Her lips quivered.

"…me what?" she beckoned; she instantly took that back when she felt a loud moan erupt from her.

He touched her.

"You Amu-chan, seem to like it." Then he claimed her lips once more. She shut her eyes, taking everything in, he mind clouded over with lust…

This really was what Amu called his sick obsession.

* * *

**AN: UHHHH...**


End file.
